YAOI?
by HitsuKiro16
Summary: YAOI.  happy reading!  HisaxHitsu!     yap, Kalau enggak suka, Nggak perlu baca, mau flame? kalau perlu lebih baik. cackpair!  langsung update!
1. Chapter 1

Hai! Ada Kiro-chan lagi nih!

Tentang fic ini Kiro buat karena Kiro iseng. Ternyata Hisagi cocok sama Shiro-chan! Kelihatannya. Karena sekarang Kiro-chan FUJOSHI, Kiro-chan mau buat fic yang para FUJOSHI sekalian suka. Hehehe.

Oh ya! Maafkan Kiro-chan kalau masih banyak kesalahan pada fic-fic Kiro yang lain seperti Salju Merah, Kencan Ramai-ramai, Normal Nggak,sih? *promosi nih ceritanya. XXD*

Maafkan Kiro juga, soalnya Kiro belum bisa membalas review-review dari para Senpai Kiro. Gomenasai! *nunduk-nunduk* Kiro akan usahakan untuk membalas review.

Untuk **Jeanne-senpai, **arigatou gozaimasu! Soalnya Kiro sudah banyak dibantu. =D

Oke. Mari kita mulai ceritanya.

Happy reading, Minna! XXD

**YAOI?**

**Disclaimer : TITE KUBO**

**Pairing : HisagixHitsugaya**

**Warning : crackpair, YAOI, OOC, AU, Gaje, Abal-abal**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter 1**

...

..

_**Hisagi POV**_

Hari ini. Ya, hari ini adalah hari yang cukup membosankan. Oh,ya. Perkenalkan. Namaku Hisagi Shuuhei. Tampangku? Biasa. Badan kekar walau tidak sebesar pegulat-pegulat atau pokoknya yang besar itu lho, tato 69 diwajahku. Rambut hitam. Hah, jangan berpikiran jelek dulu ya. Bukan berarti aku preman. Aku anak baik-baik. Preman itu masa laluku. Aku berubah kearah yang lebih baik karena satu hal, yaitu cinta.

Hei! Sadarkah kalian? Em.. sebenarnya aku ingin konsultasi nih. Normal nggak kalau aku suka sama cowok padahal aku sendiri adalah cowok? Hah. Benar-benar diluar dugaan.

"Hisagi!" panggil seseorang dari jauh. Ah! Sial! Mengganggu saja. Sedang enak-enaknya membayangkan secara spesifik orang yang menarik perhatianku.

"Ada apa Kira?" tanyaku pada sahabatku, Kira Izuru. Wajahnya tampak lelah. Haha. Habis lari-lari pasti.

"Kau lupa dengan janji kita? Kita ditunggu nih sama Kurosaki!" aku membelalak kaget. Bisa-bisanya aku lupa kalau hari ini ada janji sama teman-teman mau ada karaoke.

"Gomen! Sudah ingat! Ayo kita berangkat!" cepat kutarik kerah baju Kira lalu berlari kearah motor ninja hitamku. Kira langsung kudorong ke motor yang dibawanya. Kuning warnanya? Haha. Biarlah.

...

..

.

_**End of Hisagi POV**_

_**Normal POV**_

"Oi! Kurosaki! Kawan-kawan! Gomen-gomen! Tadi aku kelupaan! Hahaha.." cowok bertato 69 itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ga apa. Yang penting semua udah lengkap! Oh, ya! Kenalin, aku ngajak beberapa teman." Kata cowok berambut orange itu sambil mendorong beberapa teman yang ia bawa.

"Kenalin! Rukia Kuchiki!" kata cewek itu semangat. Mata _violet_nya memandang orang-orang yang datang pada acara karaoke itu.

"Aku Hinamori Momo. Salam kenal." Senyumnya menghangatkan suasana. Rambutnya yang hitam dicepol itu sungguh memikat hati. Kira tersipu malu. Sepertinya nanti ada acara PDKT nih.

"Matsumoto Rangiku! Cewek paling seksi! Hahahaa!" Teriak cewek berdada besar itu histeris. Cowok-cowok yang berada disitu langsung _nosebleed._ Kira pingsan. Abarai Renji ngelap darahnya dengan punggung tangannya. Gin Ichimaru tersenyum menyeringai ala rubah.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Singkat cowok itu. Cowok-cowok cengo dibuatnya. Namun, cewek-cewek yang sedari tadi sudah pada lunglai alias pingsan dengan ketampanan Grimmjow yang tak kalah dengan Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Hei, itu Hitsugaya Toushiro, kan? Kurosaki?" tanya Hisagi penasaran ketika melihat sesosok laki-laki mungil dengan rambut _silver_nya.

"Hah, Iya. Oi! Toushiro! Kemari dong! Kawan-kawan sudah datang semua, nih?" cowok mungil itu segera datang menuju sumber suara.

"Uh. Sabar bisa apa enggak sih? Ini juga baru dipesenin tempat!" iris _emerald_ nya menatap tajam Ichigo. Sedangkan yang sedang dipelototi Cuma cengar-cengir merasa tak bersalah.

"Sudahlah. Ayo-ayo. Sudah dapat tempatnya belum?" Tanya Renji sambil menenangkan Hitsugaya yang masih beraura mencekam itu.

"Sudah. Ayo kita masuk. Oh, ya. Siapa aja nih yang ikut?" Kata Hitsugaya sambil menyangga dagunya dengan ibu jarinya dan mengernyutkan alisnya.

"Oke, Aku absen saja ya!" Kata Renji layaknya guru.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Ada!"

"Rukia Kuchiki? Pasti ada kan?" tanya Renji. Rukia loncat-loncat.

"Hinamori Momo?" Hinamori mengangkat tangannya.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?" Grimmjow mendengus kecil. Renji tertawa kecil.

"Matsumoto Rangiku?" Tanya Renji agak was-was. Matsumoto mengibaskan rambutnya. Cowok-cowok pada _nosebleed._

"Hitsugaya Toushiro ? Dimana Dia? Kok tidak terlihat?" si empunya nama langsung mengeluarkan _Deathglare_ nya pada Renji. Hisagi tersenyum kecil. Kira yang tahu itu tersenyum menyeringai.

"Hisagi Shuuhei?" Hisagi sadar dari lamunannya dan segera mengeluarkan suaranya yang berat.

"Yosh!"

"Kira Izuru?" Kira langsung berteriak senang.

"Gin Ichimaru?" Gin langsung mengeluarkan seringaian rubahnya. Matsumoto tercekat. 'Waw, senyumannya sungguh Sexyyyy~' batin Matsumoto.

"Neliel? Oi Neliel? Dia sudah datang belum, sih?" Tanya Renji sambil celingak-celinguk. Neliel tergesa-gesa menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Ikkaku!" teriak Renji cepat. Ikkaku yang membawa pedang kayu menunjukkan dirinya dengan mengangkat pedang kayunya itu.

"Oke! Komplit! 12 orang lengkap datang semua!" kata Renji sambil menepuk punggung Hitsugaya.

"Ya sudah. Masuk semuanya." Kata Hitsugaya lalu masuk duluan ke tempat karaoke. Lainnya menyusul.

...

..

.

"Hahaha! Siapa lagi nih yang mau nyanyi? Lagunya _Aqua Timez_ lho!" teriak Kira sambil mengangkat-angkat botol sake itu. What the? Sake? Gila!

"Aku! Aku! Lagunya apa, nih?" Tanya Neliel cepat.

"Milih sendiri gih.. udah~ nyanyi aja sana.." Kata Renji yang sudah mulai mabuk pula.

"Oi! Toushiro! Minum ini~ enak sekali lho.. kau tak pernah minum yang seperti ini kan?" rajuk Matsumoto pada Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya cemberut. Dia geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ayolah.. semua sudah pada minum. Bahkan Hinamori sudah mencoba, lho...hebat kan?" lanjut Matsumoto cepat. Ditolehkannya kepalanya pada Hinamori. Dia masih sedikit-demi-sedkit meneguk sake itu. Nani? Hinamori? Sake? Dunia sudah berubah pesat rupanya!

"Tidak!" Hitsugaya menggeleng cepat. Matsumoto menyerah. Kira memberikan sekaleng jus orange pada Hitsugaya. Saking marahnya Hitsugaya tak melihat labelnya, langsung dia teguk jus itu sampai habis. Hisagi mendekat. Hitsugaya lunglai di sofa. Hisagi kaget tentunya. Dilihatnya kemasan label yang diminum Hitsugaya tadi. Sake juga? Tapi, Hitsugaya kan tak kuat dengan yang namanya sake, setahunya lho.

"Berhasil~ Matsumoto-san~" Matsumoto mengacungkan jempolnya pada Kira. Hisagi kembali menoleh pada Hitsugaya. Pipinya memerah. Berarti dia mabuk? Wah.. bahaya nih.

"Tenang, Hisagi. Tidak akan terjadi hal buruk pada Hitsugaya.. itu sake ringan kok.." Hisagi menghela napas lega.

Berjam-jam mereka gila-gilaan disitu. Nyanyi bersama. Wah-wah. Sudah malam rupanya. _(cepet amat? Weh, salah, lama amat, dari siang sampai malam broooo)_

"Huwa... pada nginep rumahku yuk? Mumpung Kaa-san, Tou-san, Karin, dan Yuzu lagi pergi berlibur di Osaka. Ayolah.. rumahku sepi nih.." tawar Ichigo pada teman-temannya disambut tatapan senang teman-temannya. Mumpung libur, tidak ada salahnya, kan?

"Oke!" teriak mereka serempak minus Hitsugaya dan Hinamori yang ternyata masih dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Oi, bagi tugas kerumah Ichigo. Yang bawa motor siapa?" tanya Ichigo sambil celingak-celinguk melihat temannya. Tangan-tangan mulai menjulang. Maksudnya mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku, Gin, Grimmjow, Renji, Hisagi, Kira. Berarti semuanya bawa. Oke. Berarti bonceng-bonceng ya." Kata Ichigo disambut anggukan cepat dari para cowok-cowok. Wah, kenapa muka tuh mesum-mesum? Wah, ga enak nih perasaan cewek-cewek. _(Kiro mau sama Hisagi! Tapi Shiro-chan nggak bolehin Kiro sama Hisagi! *Taboked and bankai* gomen.)_

"Bagi tugas. Ichigo sama Rukia aja ya." Kata Renji sambil melihat keduanya.

"Oke, Renji!" Ichigo nyengir sama Rukia. Nih sama-sama cocok.

"Terus~ Gin.. kamu sama Matsumoto aja, yah? Aku rela kok.. aku kan sudah punya..." Isak Renji sedikit tak merelakan Gin bersama Matsumoto.

"Hyaaa~ Abarai-san.. anda terlalu baik~" kata Gin cepat. Matsumoto mengangguk malu.

"Hm.. sekarang...Grimm—anu.. Jeagerjaques sama Neliel aja ya?" kata Renji sedikit terbata-bata karena belum mengenal Grimmjow dekat.

"Grimmjow saja." Kata Grimmjow pendek.

"Kira nganterin Hinamori bisa, kan? Hinamori mabuk tuh.." Kira pingsan lagi. Setelah itu langsung bangun lalu loncat-loncat kegirangan.

"Aku sama Ikkaku aja.. jadi.. Hisagi nganterin Toushiro.. beres?" Hisagi mengangguk cepat. Pipinya ada sedikit semburat merah. Malu. Kira menyeringai nakal. Dia mendekati Hisagi lalu berkata, "Wah, kesempatan yang menyenangkan nih.. sama orang yang disukain.. embat aja!" Hisagi langsung main kejar-kejaran dengan Kira.

"Ayo berangkat!" kata Ichigo cepat.

...

..

.

"Oi, Toushiro? Sudah sampai nih, Toushiro.." kata Hisagi sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya menggeliat pelan, tanda tak mau diganggu. Hisagi tambah _blushing._

"Gimana? Hisagi? Bisa dibangunin,nggak?" Tanya Grimmjow pendek. Hisagi menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu gendong dia, dong, Hisagi~" Kata Matsumoto jahil. Sepertinya Hisagi memang tidak pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ketahuan sudah.

"Hah.. Matsumoto.. Kira.. jaga rahasiaku ya.." kata Hisagi mengalah. Rasanya berat kalau sampai dia ga bekerjasama alias kooperatif dengan 2 orang ini, bisa gawat jadinya.

"Huah.. Ini Toushiro ga mau bangun, nih? Oi, Kira, Gimana nih?" Kira mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Tentu menggendongnya sampai dalam rumah Kurosaki, lah!" Hisagi menghela napasnya.

"Ya sudahlah... Hup." Katanya seraya menggendong Hitsugaya seperti menggendong anak kecil. Dia gendong di punggungnya, lalu ia bawa masuk kerumah Ichigo.

"Oi, Kurosaki, ini Toushiro dikasih mana?" tanya Hisagi. Ichigo tersenyum. (_enak aja dikasih mana! Emang barang? Huhuhu)_

"Di kamarku saja. Hinamori sudah di kamar Yuzu dan Karin. Naiklah ke lantai 2." Senyumnya jahil. Hisagi membelalakkan matanya. 'Jangan-jangan, Ichigopun tahu kalau Aku mulai menyukai Toushiro. Sial!' batin Hisagi ketar-ketir.

"Ya sudah.. duluan ya.." Hisagi lalu melengos pergi ke lantai 2 dan menidurkan Hitsugaya diranjang milik Ichigo. Lalu ditinggalkannya. Saat ingin menutup pintu, Hisagi melirik sebentar kearah Hitsugaya, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Toushiro..." Hisagi langsung menutup pintunya, lalu turun untuk berkumpul bersama teman-temannya.

...

..

.

Hujan turun dengan deras. Sekarang sekitar pukul 12 malam. Semua sudah tidur. Terkecuali Hisagi. Hisagi melihat kawan-kawannya satu persatu. Cara tidur mereka berbeda-beda. Mari kita lihat.

Rukia dan Ichigo tertidur dimeja makan. Terlihat Ichigo tertidur bersandar di kursi dan Rukia menyandar di bahu Ichigo. Hisagi tersenyum kecil. Lalu dia berjalan ke ruang dapur. Dilihatnya Neliel dan Grimmjow bersandar pada tembok disudut dapur. 'Wah, apa yang mereka lakukan?' batin Hisagi. Neliel tertidur, dipangkuannya Grimmjow tertidur pulas.

Berjalan ke ruang tamu Ichigo. Matsumoto dan Gin tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Setelah diamati dengan teliti, ternyata berada didepan TV. Hisagi tak tahu apa yang Matsumoto dan Gin lakukan, yang terpenting itu bukan tontonan anak kecil. Ah, berlanjut ke yang lain. Kalau ditebak-tebak apa yangdilakukan Kira, pasti dikamar Hinamori dan menemani Hinamori. Renji dan Ikkaku tertidur pulas di dekat perapian.

'Aku penasaran. Siapa sih kekasih Ikkaku dan Renji.' Batin Hisagi lagi. 'Besok akan kutanyakan deh..' batin Hisagi lagi lalu menuju ke atas dilantai 2. Dia masuk kekamar Ichigo. Dilihatnya Hitsugaya masih terlelap. Dipegangnya dahi Hitsugaya, panas! 'Jangan-jangan demam. Tapi kan mabuk memang demam. Tapi kenapa demam ini sedikit berbeda dengan demam orang mabuk. Jangan-jangan sakit?' batin Hisagi cepat. Segera dia turun mengambil air dan dia buka lemari pendingin untuk mengambil es batu.

Saking paniknya dia terus berlari-lari kecil namun itu benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Lalu dia kompres Hitsugaya. Dia ambil obat dari kotak pengobatan milik Ichigo, itupun setelah dia mencari ke berbagai tempat dirumah Ichigo. Dia taruh obat itu dan minum dimeja samping ranjang.

Selesai itu Hisagi turun ke bawah. Dilihatnya sekarang rumah Ichigo seperti kapal pecah karena perbuatannya. Segera dia bereskan dapur, ruang makan, semua rumah Ichigo dia bersihkan. Hitung-hitung buat latihan dimasa depan nanti. Dia menyelesaikan itu semua sampai jam 3 pagi. Ngantuk mulai menyerangnya. Hisagi berjalan sampai didepan pintu kamar Ichigo di lantai 2. Sambil mengatur napasnya, dia berjalan, rasa pusing pun mengganggunya. Dia tertunduk lalu merosot sampai jatuh kelantai. Tak terlihat Hisagi terlelap.

...

..

.

"Ungh.." suara itu. Pusing masih sedikit mengganggunya. Dia terbangun tapi satu yang membuatnya kaget. Ada handuk basah didahinya. Apakah dirinya demam ya? Hitsugaya terbangun dari tidur lamanya. Dikucek-kucek matanya. Setelah dia merasa dia sudah sadar, diliriknya jam. Pukul 7 pagi! Lama sekali dia tertidur! Segera Hitsugaya turun dari ranjang, lalu keluar kamar Ichigo. Tiba-tiba dia tersandung sesuatu sehingga terjatuh.

"Aduh.. apa-apaan in... Eh? Hisagi?" Hitsugaya kaget. Dilihatnya cowok berambut hitam itu tertunduk di depan kamar Ichigo. Hitsugaya menyentuh wajah Hisagi. Hitsugaya membelalakkan matanya? Tangannya serasa terbakar. Apa-apaan ini? Hisagi sakit? Panas sekali tubuhnya. Hitsugaya segera turun kebawah.

Hitsugaya takjub. Rumah Ichigo bersih sekali, tumben Ichigo beres-beres rumah. Hitsugaya mengira rumah Ichigo dibersihkan oleh Ichigo sendiri. Malang sekali kau, Hisagi.

Teman-temannya masih tidur. Dari belakang Kira menepuk pundak Hitsugaya. Kira pun bereaksi sama dengan Hitsugaya. Takjub.

"Perasaan kemarin pas sampai dirumah Kurosaki, rumahnya sudah kotor banget deh.. jangan-jangan benar firasatku." Hitsugaya mengernyutkan alisnya atas pernyataan Kira.

"Kenapa bisa?" Kira menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh ya. Hisagi mana?" pertanyaan Kira sukses membuat Hitsugaya kaget dengan nama orang yang disebut Kira tadi.

"Hisagi!" Hitsugaya berlari keatas, Kira mengekor dibelakangnya. Mereka tergesa-gesa sampai kedepan kamar Ichigo.

"Hisagi? Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Kira agak shock.

"Sepertinya kemarin aku sakit. Saat aku bangun di dahiku sudah ada handuk basah. Dan aku sembuh." Hitsugaya menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Berati benar. Hisagi yang kemarin membuatku terbangun. Soalnya kudengar suara langkah kaki berlari agak keras. Aku melirik dari dalam kamar Karin dan Yuzu, ternyata Hisagi yang berlari-lari." Kata Kira tak kalah jelas. Dari belakang mereka berdua Ichigo datang.

"Sudahlah. Kita bawa Hisagi. Bawa dia kekamarku. Sepertinya dia kecapekan. Dialah yang kemarin membersihkan rumahku. Sekejap aku tersadar dari bangunku. Dia sedang mengatur barang-barang dirumahku. Dia memang baik sekali." Kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Itu demi kamu, lho, Toushiro.." sekejap Hitsugaya _blushing_. 'Maksud perkataan Kira tadi? Hah! Jangan dipikir dulu! Sekarang bantu Hisagi!' batin Hitsugaya cepat.

Setelah Hisagi tertidur diranjang Ichigo. Tak lama kemudian teman-teman Ichigo terbangun satu persatu.

"Ohayou, Minna!" Kira memberi salam pada teman-temannya.

Ichigo sedang memasak didapur. Ichigo sampai geleng-geleng kepala. Dapurnya bisa sebersih ini.

"Lho? Toushiro, Hinamori, dan Hisagi dimana? Belum bangun?" tanya Matsumoto setelah membenarkan pakaiannya.

"Hinamori masih tertidur diatas. Hitsugaya menemani Hisagi yang sedang sakit." Kira menjelaskan.

"Hisagi? Sakit? Bagaimana bisa orang sekuat dia sakit?" kata Neliel tak percaya. Kira menganggukkan kepala.

"Lihatlah sekitarmu.. bersih, kan?" kata Ichigo sambil datang membawa semangkuk besar ramen dan es serut.

"Jadi... Yang berbuat adalah Hisagi, begitu?" kata Renji dengan nada masih tidak percaya.

"Hn.. benar sekali. Oh, ya. Berterimakasihlah nanti saat dia sadar. Dia yang bekerja keras, kemarin Toushiro sakit lho. Dia yang mengurus semuanya." Lanjut Ichigo sukses membuat semua orang disitu tak percaya.

"Keren!" kata Grimmjow. Tumben amat Grimmjow ngomong kayak gitu.

"Habis ini aku ajak ke pantai ya? Seru nih.. habiskan waktu liburan dengan baik!" ajakan Ichigo disambut baik oleh teman-temannya.

...

..

.

Hitsugaya masih tertegun didepan ranjang yang ditiduri Hisagi.

"Kenapa.. Hisagi.. kau sepeduli itu padaku?" kata Hitsugaya lirih. Bahunya bergetar. Lapisan bening menggenangi iris _emerald_ Hitsugaya.

"Sudahlah.. Toushiro.. jangan menangis.." kata seseorang dari dekat pintu. Hitsugaya menoleh.

"Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya segera menghapus lapisan bening di matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Siapa yang menangis?" kata Hitsugaya kesal. Matsumoto tertawa kecil.

"Makanlah ini dulu.. kalau Hisagi terbangun nanti, tolong bantu dia makan ya. Sudah kusiapkan.." kata Matsumoto sambil meninggalkan makanan yang dia bawa di meja dekat ranjang.

"Hn.. oh, ya.. Tolong panggilkan Renji dan Ikkaku, ya?" kata Hitsugaya sopan. Matsumoto mengangguk kecil.

Hitsugaya kembali menatap Hisagi. Wajah Hisagi pucat, napasnya berderu. Kelihatannya tersiksa. Hitsugaya menoleh kebelakang.

"Ada apa? Kok memanggil kami?" tanya Renji dan Ikkaku.

"Aku ingin bertanya.. Siapa sih kekasih kalian sebenarnya?" kata-kata Hitsugaya sukses membuat Ikkaku dan Renji tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tahu Byakuya kan? Dosen terkenal itu? Itu kekasih Renji. Dan Yumichika? Itu kekasihku." Kata Ikkaku singkat. Hitsugaya terbelalak kaget. Jadi mereka benar benar YAOI?

"Ja..di.. kalian..." kata Hitsugaya terbata-bata.

"Iya, kami YAOI.. memang ada yang salah? Kamu juga boleh kok bersama Hisagi.." celoteh Ikkaku asal. Renji tersenyum kecil. Hitsugaya _blushing_.

'Jadi benar tak apa ya.. jadi perasaan yang sudah kutinggal jauh tentang Hisagi itu tak berguna? Jadi memang benar ini tidak apa-apa?' batin Hitsugaya.

"Kelihatannya Hisagi menyukaimu.. haha. Diam-diam pun dia memang bodoh karena tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya.." ejek Renji, namun air muka Renji melembut. Sahabat nya satu ini memang lucu. Hitsugaya kembali terisak.

"Eh? Kau kenapa? Toushiro?" Ikkaku khawatir. Hitsugaya menggeleng.

"Aku.. tak apa.. kalau sudah waktunya aku bercerita.. akan kuceritakan semuanya.." kata Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum kecut. Ikkaku dan Renji hanya menggeleng pasrah.

"Oh, ya. Kalau Hisagi sudah sadar beritahu kami ya." Renji berhenti saat akan menuju ke pintu. Hitsugaya bingung.

"Memang ada apa?" tanya Hitsugaya penasaran.

"Kita nanti mau ke pantai. Pastikan Hisagi baik-baik saja ya, Toushiro." Kata Ikkaku sambil mendorong tubuh Renji lalu keluar dari kamar Ichigo. Hitsugaya malu.

Dirasanya kepalanya pening kembali. Hitsugaya memegangi kepalanya.

"Ugh.. mungkin pengaruh sake kemarin ya... ugh." Kata Hitsugaya sambil terus memegangi kepalanya. Saking tak kuatnya kepalanya dia senderkan di bahu Hisagi. Hitsugaya mulai tertidur. Rasa sakit dikepalanya seketika hilang.

"Ini obat..nya... wah. Sudah tertidur rupanya. Ya sudah lah.. aku tak ingin mengganggunya.." Ichigo yang datang sambil membawa obat, rupanya kembali turun. Sambil turun, dia terkekeh geli.

"Lho? Tidak jadi memberikan obatnya, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia yang sedang makan ramen bersama yang lain.

"Ah, aku tak ingin mengganggu mereka.." Ichigo terkekeh geli. Yang lain sewot.

"Memangnya mereka ngapain?" tanya Hinamori yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Lihat aja sendiri.. nggak macam-macam kok.. Cuma tertidur aja. Tapi kelihatan romantis gitu.." kata Ichigo lalu mengambil mangkuk lalu dia ikut makan bersama teman-temannya diluar.

"Renji, Ikkaku.. tadi Toushiro tanya apaan sih?" tanya Matsumoto penasaran.

"Hah.. Toushiro itu memang masih polos ya. Dia kaget begitu mendengar hubungan kami dengan kekasih kami yang dikira mereka tak wajar.. tahu sendiri kan." Matsumoto kaget.

"Jadi dia tadi memanggilmu karena menanyakan hubungan kalian?" Renji dan Ikkaku menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hei, hei, bagaimana kalau kita bantu hubungan Hisagi dan Toushiro?" tawar Matsumoto.

"Heh? Memangnya mereka kenapa? Berantem ya?" tanya Ikkaku polos.

"Bukan! Kelihatannya mereka sudah mulai sama-sama suka lho.."lanjut Matsumoto.

"Hyaaa~ aku setuju akan itu, Ran-chan.." kata Gin dari belakang. Gin mengecup bibir Matsumoto sekilas. Matsumoto _blushing_ berat.

"Gin!" teriak Matsumoto. Gin hanya nyengir Rubah. Renji dan Ikkaku terkekeh geli.

"Hm.. ide yang bagus juga.. bagaimana caranya? Kita mulai dari mana?" tanya Ichigo cepat.

"Iya, dimulai dari mana? Aku setuju banget! Disini sudah pada punya pasangan! Tapi mereka belum. Huh, jadi pasangan cowok aja kok takut." Sindir Rukia.

"Betul! Betul! Kalah sama Renji dan Ikkaku, dong?" kata Hinamori sambil digandeng Kira.

"Hihihi.. mulai dari sekolah aja... gini.. aku punya ide.. bagaimana kalau pssstt...pssst... psst.." kata Neliel sambil membisikkan idenya.

"Huh. Berarti dimulai besok saat ada pesta disekolah itu puncaknya..?" tanya Ikkaku.

"Yup. Pesta perpisahan itu lho.." semua yang merada disitu ngangguk-ngangguk paham.

"Huh. Dimulai dari.. sekarang." Kata Grimmjow akhirnya.

"Yay!" serentak semua berteriak. Akan seru nih.

...To Be Continued...

Kiro : Bertemu lagi dengan Kiro-chan!

Hahaha! Crackpair pertama Kiro!

Kyayaaaahahahah! Kiro bangga dengan fic Kiro satu ini, mengapa?

Karena Kiro senang sama pairingnya!

Hisagi : Hyaaaa! Sial kau! Dasar author cebol! Ups.. maaf Toushiro..

Hitsugaya : Huh~ Hisagi... Daiguren.. Hyourinmaru!

Hisagi : Oi! Author gila! Lakuin sesuatu dong! Nih Toushiro marah! Bisa hancur nanti semuanya! *panik*

Kiro : Hah.. santai aja.. Toushiro, kalau kamu nggak bisa diam, nanti Hisagi aku pasangin sama cowok lain lho, jadinya kamu nggak ada pasangan, ga ada yang jadi seme buat kamu.. kasihan...

Hitsugaya : ... *lemas mendadak*

Hisagi : Sudah.. aku tak akan meninggalkan kamu kok, Toushiro..

Hitsugaya : Hn.. *blushing*

Kiro : Hah! Ya sudahlah. Tunggu chapter 2 ya. Keasyikan lainnya! Perjalanannya! Saya mohon bantuannya, Minna!

REVIEW ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Ketemu lagi sama Kiro! XXD

Hehehe, Kiro berterima kasih kepada semua senpai-senpai Kiro di Ffn maupun di Facebook, bantuan yang luar biasa Kiro terima, Kiro bahagia.

Kiro mau melanjutkan Fic Kiro yang belum kelar. Oke, langsung ke ceritanya ya!

**YAOI?**

**Disclaimer : TITE KUBO**

**Pairing : HisagixHitsugaya**

**Warning : crackpair, YAOI, OOC, AU, Gaje, Abal-abal**

**Rating : T**

**Sumary : **_berencana untuk menyatukan Hisagi dan Hitsugaya sekarang adalah Misi mereka. Puncaknya adalah pesta perpisahan disekolah? Maksudnya?_

"_Heh? Memangnya mereka kenapa? Berantem ya?" tanya Ikkaku polos._

"_Bukan! Kelihatannya mereka sudah mulai sama-sama suka lho.."lanjut Matsumoto._

"_Iya, dimulai dari mana? Aku setuju banget! Disini sudah pada punya pasangan! Tapi mereka belum. Huh, jadi pasangan cowok aja kok takut." Sindir Rukia._

"_Betul! Betul! Kalah sama Renji dan Ikkaku, dong?" kata Hinamori sambil digandeng Kira._

"_Hihihi.. mulai dari sekolah aja... gini.. aku punya ide.. bagaimana kalau pssstt...pssst... psst.." kata Neliel sambil membisikkan idenya._

"_Huh. Berarti dimulai besok saat ada pesta disekolah itu puncaknya..?" tanya Ikkaku._

"_Yup. Pesta perpisahan itu lho.." semua yang merada disitu ngangguk-ngangguk paham._

"_Huh. Dimulai dari.. sekarang." Kata Grimmjow akhirnya._

**Chapter 2**

...

..

.

_**Hisagi POV**_

"Ugh! Kepalaku!" erangku kesakitan. Terus kupegangi kepalaku. Pening sekali. Tubuhku terasa berat sekali. Kagetnya diriku, mendapati seseorang meniduri bahuku.

"Toushiro?" tanyaku lirih. Kulihat Toushiro menyenderkan kepalanya dipundakku. Rasa panas menyerangku.

'_Hei, Hisagi~ kenapa tak serang dia sekarang? Mumpung dia masih tidur nih? Umurmu? Cukup kok, boleh saja~' kata suara batinku yang jahat._

'_Jangan Hisagi! Belum waktunya! Jangan dulu! Biar seperti ini!' suara batinku yang baik berseteru dengan suara batinku yang jahat._

"Ah, sudahlah.. Toushiro..." Tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya. Kusentuh rambutnya dan mengacaknya. 'Kawaii!' batinku cepat.

Kau terlalu manis, Toushiro. Tapi perasaan ini? mengapa sepertinya memang aku menyukai dia? Jangan-jangan benar!

"Oh, Ya! Renji dan Ikkaku! Aku harus bertanya pada mereka tentang hubungan itu!" Kataku cepat, namun saat aku ingin membenarkan posisiku kepalaku pening lagi.

Sakit apaan sih? Kok aneh begini? Sedikit-sedikit kalau capek sakit! Begini sakit! Begitu sakit! Ini author nyiksa ya! (_Gomena, Hisagi, bukan maksud Kiro begitu, tapi Kiro sayang sama Hisagi, jadi Hisagi jangan sama Shiro-chan ya? *KILL HER!*)_

"Ugh! Sial.. Toushiro.. bangunlah.. kau tak apa, kan?" aku berusaha membangunkan Toushiro, tapi nihil. Badannya terasa berat sekali, atau mungkin gara-gara tubuhku yang memang sedang tidak baik ini ya?

"Ukh..." erang Hitsugaya kecil. Itu mengagetkanku.

"Toushiro? Oi Toushiro? Sadarlah?" aku menggoyang-goyangkan pelan tubuh Toushiro. Setelah beberapa kali, akhirnya dia mulai membuka matanya. Oh, _Kami-sama_, kukira Toushiro kenapa-napa.

"Hi..sagi? Kau.. tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Toushiro kepadaku. Astaga? Wajahku memerah tidak, ya? Kupalingkan mukaku yang memanas. Toushiro memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hisagi?" tanyanya lagi padaku. Aku hanya menggeleng tanpa menghadap mukanya. Kulirik dia, dia tersenyum kecil.

"Toushiro.. maaf ya, kau jadi repot begini.." kataku lirih. Toushiro mengernyutkan alisnya.

"Siapa juga yang repot? Justru aku yang harusnya bilang begitu, bukankah kau yang membuatku sudah lebih baik dari sakitku kemarin, kan?' Toushiro jelas membuatku tambah memanas. Sial!

"Em, itu.. anu.." aku gelagapan. Kulihat Toushiro tertawa. Hah, rasanya peningku hilang dalam sekejap kalau melihatnya. Bisakah aku terus melihat tawanya yang menenangkan itu ya?

"Oh, ya, Toushiro? Aku kenapa? Kok bisa sampai disini? Perasaan aku berada diluar atau, ahhh.. dimana ya?" sadar dari lamunan aku bertanya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang sama sekali tidak gatal itu.

"Oh, sepertinya kamu sakit, kamu masih demam nggak, sih? Coba kulihat.." katanya sambil mendekat kearahku. Dag dig dug. Wajahnya dekat sekali. Dahinya menempel didahi ku.

"Masih panas juga, ya.. wah, aku harus bilang pada Kurosaki dulu, sebentar ya, Hisagi!" dia langsung berlari meninggalkanku yang masih cengo dibuatnya. Kupegang dahiku, ini sentuhannya.

_**End of Hisagi POV**_

_**Hitsugaya POV**_

"Ukh! Sial! Ternyata memang benar! Perasaanku padanya memang masih ada..." kataku sambil menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipiku. Kupegang dahiku, ini sentuhannya.

"Hei, Toushiro? Sudah bangun ya? Kukira belum, lama-lamain aja sama Hisagi nya!" kata Renji meledekku. Sial! Memang aku tadi ngapain, sih?

"Itu! Hisagi sudah sadar? Katanya aku harus bilang pada kalian? Sudah tuh. Gimana lagi?" tanyaku masih menyimpan marah.

"Oh, sudah sadar ya. Gimana keadaannya? Masih demam, nggak? Di cek dulu dong?" kata Kurosaki seperti merayuku. Argh! Sial!

"Sudahlah! Hisagi masih demam! Puas?" kataku mengeluarkan amarah yang besar. Sebal sekali aku hari ini!

"Aku sudah tak apa, kok." Eh? Suara itu? Hisagi?

"Hei, hei, kau kan masih.." sontak aku terdiam. Hisagi mengeluarkan senyum tipisnya. Aku serasa tersihir dengan senyumannya.

"Aku sudah mendingan, kok. Sekarang kita mau kemana?" kata Hisagi lagi. Dia berbohong! Aku periksa dia masih demam, kok!

"Benar, nih? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Kurosaki akhirnya. Hisagi mengangguk.

"Oke, berarti kita jadi nih ke pantainya!" kata Ikkaku sambil tersenyum kegirangan.

"Yosh! Formasi transportasinya seperti kemarin, ya?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Hn!" kata Rukia semangat.

"Tapi, kita nggak bawa baju renang, lho?" Nel melanjutkan. Rukia dan Hinamori mulai cemberut. Matsumoto tertawa licik. Ada apa dengannya? Hi~ menyeramkan.

"Kyahahaha! Aku sudah bisa menduganya! Kalau author ini buat fic! Pasti ada acara entah renang, onsen, atau penginapan! Aku tahu pikiran author gila ini! aku tentu sudah bisa menduganya. Aku bawa pakaian untuk kalian semua! Khususnya untuk para cewek-cewek! Kyahahahahaha!" kata Matsumoto sambil nuding-nuding tuh author geblek! (_kata kasar, gomenasai.)_

"Hya! Ran-chan memang kekasih paling hebat~" Gin si Rubah gila itu memeluk-meluk Matsumoto. Ada apa ini? kok kelihatannya sudah tercipta banyak pasangan, sih?

Matsumoto mulai membagi-bagikan pakaian itu kepada semuanya, termasuk aku dan Hisagi. Eh? Kok aku bilang Hisagi pula? Hah! Aneh-aneh saja!

Kulirik sebentar Hisagi. Dia tampak terduduk murung, sepertinya menahan sesuatu. Tapi apa? Dia memang masih sakit, kan? Kenapa aku jadi kepikiran Hisagi terus, sih!

Aku menghampirinya. Jelas-jelas dia sakit, masih berbohong juga. Begitu kudekati dia langsung pura-pura ceria. Tertawa-tawa seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dasar! Tidak pintar menyembunyikan sesuatu, ya!

"Hoi, Hisagi.. kalau kau memang sakit, bilang saja. Nggak usah berbohong lagi." Suara itu mengagetkanku. Kurosaki.

"Haha, Kurosaki! Aku nggak apa, kok, ukh.." Hisagi memegangi kepalanya lagi. Kurosaki tertawa.

"Masih bisa berbohong. Sudahlah. Naik mobilku saja. Tenang saja, Toushiro yang menjagamu.." kata Kurosaki sambil menunjuk-nunjuk aku.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu, Kurosaki?" nada suaraku sedikit meninggi.

"Hm.. Bukan apa-apa kok.. Sudahlah. Hei, Hisagi, aku tahu, kamu itu masih demam. Kelihatan tahu! Badan panas gitu disembunyiin!" gertak Kurosaki lagi. Hisagi hanya tersenyum.

"Gomen ya, Kurosaki. Gomen ya, Toushiro." Blush. Pipiku memerah! Pipiku memerah! Pipiku memerah! Wah! Gawat! Gawat! Gawat!

"Hmp!" Kurosaki mengedipkan matanya pada Hisagi, bisa kulihat itu.

"Sudah, ayo berangkat!" teriak Neliel senang.

"Ini pakaian renangmu, Shiro-chan, Hisagi-san." Kata Hinamori sambil memberikan pakaian renang itu kepadaku dan Hisagi.

"Arigatou—" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Yosh! Ini ada sedikit perbaikan formasi transportasi. Ichigo, Aku, Hisagi, dan Toushiro naik mobil Ichigo! Yang lainnya menggunakan motor yang sudah ada, oke?" teriakan Rukia keras.

"Oke!" sambutan senang dari kawan-kawan.

...

..

.

_**End of Hitsugaya POV**_

_**Normal POV**_

"Hyahahah! Sampai!" kata Ikkaku senang lalu memukul-mukul tanah dengan pedang kayunya. Grimmjow mendengus kesal, 'aneh!' batin Grimmjow.

"Ini pakaian mau dipakai dimana?" kata Grimmjow sambil mengangkat-angkat pakaian renangnya.

"Disana saja." Kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk gubuk kosong.

'Hah, perasaanku nggak enak nih.' Batin Hitsugaya.

(_sebenernya mau Kiro bikin agak mesum, tapi enggak jadi deh, Kiro kan anak baik-baik!)_

Setelah semuanya sudah berganti pakaian, mereka semua pada mulai bermain air.

Oke, Kiro tunjukin tuh pakai pakaian renang kayak apa aja.

Dimulai dari cewek. Intinya, kira-kira senada dengan warna iris matanya. Matsumoto kan _leadernya fashion_ jaman sekarang. Rukia, _violet _motif chappy yang menggemaskan. Dengan sedikit lubang dibelakang punggungnya yang menampilkan tubuh indahnya. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Neliel, warna _Tosca_ membalut dan menutupi tubuhnya. Perut yang rata berbentuk, berarti pakaiannya atasan dan bawahannya terpisah. (_haduh, gimana mau jelasinnya. Author kan buta fashion. Katrok banget ya author ini.) _hah! Maksud saya _high leg _yang cocok sekali dengan tubuhnya yang berbentuk. Hinamori menggunakan _high leg_ berwarna _hazel_ dengan garis coklat _caramel_ yang manis. Sentuhan kemeja kecil berwarna _pastel _yang dipakainya karena tidak mau terlalu terbuka. Matsumoto yang paling mengerikan. _High leg_ juga sih, tapi tubuhnya itu kayak nggak dibalut apa-apa! Jadi nyaris aja bikin sensasi. Yah, langsung aja ganti pakaian lain. _One piece_ warna coklat muda.

Oke, lanjut ke yang cowok. Dipastikan kalau cowok paling-paling _boxer_ atau celana pendek. Yah~ nggak terlalu heboh. Ichigo menggunakan celana pendek berwarna _orange_ yang bermotif atau bergambar macan yang mengaum! Wuih, keren tuh, dada bidangnya rata dalam arti berbentuk proporsional! (_author ngeres!)_. Lalu Grimmjow, warna celana pendeknya _aqua _yang senada dengan warna mata dan rambutnya itu, motif _jaguar_ yang melambangkan keganasan dari diri Grimmjow. Menggugah selera cewek nih! Oke, berlalu ke Kira. Yah, badan nggak bagus-bagus amat sih, tapi celana kuning nya itu, gambarnya, jeruk boleh tuh. Habis author ga ada ide. Lanjut, sekarang Gin! Celana abu-abu kotak-kotak dengan warna coklat biar sama kayak Matsumoto. Renji, warna merah darah_ (apa sih namanya?)_ tapi yang lucu, gambarnya pisang! Soalnya dia kan babbon! (_zabimaru menghajar author)_ Hm, Ikkaku, sama kayak Renji, tapi gambarnya Naga yang amat ganas, warna naganya Hijau. Hitsugaya! Kyaaaa! Badannya yang mungil itu, postur tubuhnya yang terbilang kerempeng, dipadu celana berwarna _emerald_ dengan motif salju yang berguguran. Hisagi menggunakan celana pendek berwarna Hitam agak abu-abu. Di pojok bawah kiri celananya ada angka 69 yang sama dengan tato dipipi nya.

Yak! Sesi pemberitahuan tentang pakaian-pakaian yang dipakai sudah berakhir. Sekarang kita kembali ke aktivitas yang dilakukan oleh mereka-mereka.

"Ichigo! Bantuin buat chappy dong! Ini pasirnya bisa untuk membuat patung chappy!" Rukia menunjuk-nunjuk pasir yang basah. Ichigo hanya menghela napas akan kelakuan kekasih barunya ini.

"Iya, iya.. hah, dasar, penggila chappy!" Kata Ichigo langsung melempar Rukia dengan pasir basah yang dibentuk seperti bola salju, kelak bola pasir itu terkena bahu Rukia. Rukia meringis, lalu tertunduk. Ichigo yang mulai panik akan kelakuan Rukia langsung menghampiri Rukia. Dengan cepat Rukia tarik tangan Ichigo dan terjatuh tepat mukanya mencium pasir.

"Hahaha! Tertipu!" Rukia tertawa senang. Begitupun juga Ichigo.

"Hoi! Aku dan Ikkaku mau main PSP aja ya!" kata Renji sambil mendorong-dorong Ikkaku ke pinggir pantai. Ichigo mengangguk. Grimmjow dan Neliel hanya saling diam. Akhirnya Neliel buka suara.

"Grimmjow, kita mau ngapain, nih?" tanya Neliel bosan. Grimmjow mendengus.

"Tidur saja, sini." Kata Grimmjow menepuk tanah didekatnya. Neliel mendekat, lalu menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Grimmjow. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam memandangi laut yang biru. Makin lama mereka mulai tertidur.

"Kira! Aku tak bisa berenang!" Teriak Hinamori sambil terus menggeleng-geleng berusaha menjauhi air. Kira menghela napas.

"Aku akan mendampingimu, Hinamori.." akhirnya setelah Kira meyankinkan Hinamori, Hinamori mulai memberanikan diri, walau masih menggandeng tangan Kira. Tentu itu adalah kesempatan yang bagus bagi Kira, dong.

Matsumoto ciprat-cipratan dengan Gin. Yah, apa yang mereka bicarakan tak terdengar. Pokoknya mereka romantis.

Sekarang kita lihat keadaan 2 orang yang masih lajang ini. Hitsugaya hanya termenung. Duduk melihat kawan-kawannya tapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Hitsugaya menjaga jarak dengan Hisagi. Hisagi pun hanya tidur-tiduran karena tubuh yang belum sehat itu. Yah, masih demam.

Hisagi menatap Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya yang masih termenung dengan tatapan kosong tak menyadari bahwa Hisagi mendekati Hitsugaya, rasa ingin menyentuh cowok mungil ini muncul lagi. Hisagi mengacak-ngacak rambut _silver _Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya tersadar dengan segera lalu berusaha agak menjauh dari Hisagi. Hisagi pun yang secara tak sadar langsung mengundurkan dirinya menjauh dari Hitsugaya. Keduanya terdiam.

"Go.. gomenasai.. Toushiro.. tadi ada laba-laba di.. kepalamu.." kata Hisagi sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hitsugaya masih terdiam, masak ada laba-laba di pantai? Aneh-aneh saja. Hisagi yang agak khawatir berusaha untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan orang yang menarik perhatiannya sekarang. Sepertinya Hitsugaya bosan, atau mungkin sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Em, anu.. Hisagi.." setelah termenung agak lama, akhirnya Hitsugaya membuka suara. Hisagi sedikit kaget.

"Ada apa? Toushiro?" kata Hisagi sambil menutup-nutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Hitsugaya menampakkan muka khawatirnya. Hisagi menganggukkan kepalanya. Hitsugaya mengernyutkan alisnya, belum bisa mempercayainya.

"Aku tak percaya.. kau pasti berbohong.." Hitsugaya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Hisagi tersenyum.

"Aku nggak bohong." Kata Hisagi singkat. Hitsugaya menyentuhkan dahinya di dahi Hisagi dengan cepat. Nyaris saja bibir Hisagi menyentuh bibir Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya segera menjauhkan dirinya lagi dari Hisagi dan membuang mukanya. Hisagi agak kaget.

"Kau.. masih demam, kan! Kau bohong lagi!" kata Hitsugaya tanpa memalingkan mukanya dari hadapan Hisagi. Hitsugaya menahan malu yang amat sangat.

"Mereka sudah mulai semakin dekat, nih." Ichigo dan Rukia melihat mereka dari jauh. Keduanya tersenyum tipis.

"Hihihi, mereka berdua sama-sama pemalu nya, sih!" kata Rukia sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

"Hah, ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang untuk mereka." Kata Ichigo sambil menepuk punggung Rukia pelan. Rukia hanya tersenyum. Ichigo mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Rukia, lalu mencium Rukia singkat. Rukia pun menikmati ciuman singkat itu. Pasangan yang santai sekali ya.

"Hoi, Toushiro? Kenapa kau dari tadi diam terus, sih? Masih sakit, ya?" tanya Hisagi dengan nada yang agak khawatir. Hitsugaya tertunduk.

"Enggak kok.. Cuma sekilas terbesit kenangan masa lalu.." kata Hitsugaya sambil mengeluarkan senyum pahitnya. Hisagi merasa bersalah.

"Gomen.." Hisagi menundukkan kepalanya. Hitsugaya bingung sendiri.

"Kok minta maaf? Kau kan tak bersalah?" tanya Hitsugaya. Hisagi ,mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Aku barusan bertanya hal yang menjadi rahasiamu, apalagi itu kenanganmu, kan? Dan itu tentu membuatmu bersedih." Kata Hisagi lagi.

"Tidak kok. Bukan rahasia, sebenarnya.. Hanya kenangan lama yang harusnya bisa membuatku bersama dengan orang yang kucintai.. Namun kubuang jauh-jauh perasaan itu karena dia sepertinya sudah punya yang dia suka. Mungkin.. Tapi yang lebih berat aku meninggalkannya dan tidak dapat menepati janjiku dengannya dalam hujan waktu itu.." Kata Hitsugaya melanjutkan dengan rasa sedih yang terbelalak kaget. Jadi begitu. Hitsugaya sudah punya yang dia suka. Hisagi termenung. Sudah tak ada kesempatan lagi bagi Hisagi untuk bersama Hitsugaya. Tapi kenapa dadanya begitu sakit mendengar pernyataan yang dikatakan Hitsugaya tentang 'meninggalkannya dalam hujan?'

"Ya sudahlah." Kata Hisagi sambil terus memandangi langit yang mulai mendung itu.

...

..

.

Semuanya sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing. Hujan saat itu deras sekali. Hisagi baru saja dari minimarket membeli beberapa obat karena demamnya belum sembuh. Berjalan pun masih pontang-panting, gontai tak tentu, terkadang dalam perjalanan masih memegangi kepalanya yang pening. Hisagi dengan tatapan kosong terus berjalan tanpa memikirkan hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya akan membuatnya tambah sakit.

"Hujan ini... Tempat ini.. Dia.. ukh!" Hisagi mengguman. Memori lama melintas dipikirannya.

_**Flashback**_

"_Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan? Kau tak takut kalau kau sakit?" kata cowok mungil itu sambil jongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan cowok yang terduduk sambil melipat kedua kakinya dalam pelukannya._

"_Ibu dan ayahku pergi.." kata cowok itu. Terdengar isak tangis dari cowok kecil itu. Cowok mungil tadi mengelus-elus kepalanya pelan dan lembut._

"_Jangan menangis, nanti aku akan kesini lagi, ya?" kata cowok mungil itu. Cowok kecil itu menengadahkan wajahnya menghadap cowok mungil didepannya. Mata Greynya menatap cowok mungil didepannya. Mata emerald yang indah dan bulat menatap dirinya kasihan. Kepalanya tertutup dengan jas hujan mungil yang digunakannya._

"_Iya. Terimakasih, ya." Kata cowok bermata Grey itu. _

_Tiba-tiba ada sekelompok kawanan hitam yang berusaha menarik-narik cowok mungil itu. Tentu saja cowok mungil itu memberontak. Namun dengan pukulan di lehernya, seketika dia menutup matanya, pingsan._

_Cowok bermata Grey itu ingin berteriak, tapi segera dipukul ditempat yang sama dengan cowok mungil itu sehingga cowok itu juga pingsan._

"_Jangan pernah bertemu dengan To—" seketika suaranya menghilang. _

_..._

_.._

_._

_**End of flashback**_

"Ukh.. Siapa anak kecil itu?" tanya Hisagi sambil terus memegangi kepalanya yang benar-benar sakit sekarang.

BRUK!

Saking tak kuatnya Hisagi pun tumbang ditempat. Matanya masih mengerjap-ngerjap pelan.

"Hisagi!" seketika matanya memburam. Pelan-pelan dia menutup matanya. Suara siapa tadi entah tak didengarnya dan tak terlihat wajahnya, hening.

...

..

.

Ternyata cowok yang memanggilnya tadi adalah Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya dan Hisagi sudah berada dirumah Hisagi berkat bantuan orang-orang yang ada disekitar situ. Hitsugaya mondar-mandir sebentar dikamar Hisagi. Hisagi masih tertidur di ranjangnya. Hitsugaya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Hah! Sial!" teriak Hitsugaya frustasi.

"Untung saja aku menghampirimu tadi, Hisagi.. kalau tidak begitu aku bisa gila.. kepikiran kamu terus.." kata Hitsugaya lirih. Dia menghela napas.

"Kenapa juga kamu hujan-hujan padahal kamu lagi sakit? Hah, dasar, bikin repot deh sekarang. Harus dimarahi dulu baru bisa nurut." Lanjut Hitsugaya lagi. Sambil tersenyum, Hitsugaya mendekati Hisagi yang masih tertidur. Mengelus-elus rambut hitamnya yang masih basah itu.

"Hisagi harus dibangunkan, kalau dia tidak ganti baju bisa tambah parah sakitnya nanti. Hei, Hisagi.. Bangun.." Hitsugaya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hisagi pelan. Hisagi mengeluh kecil lalu membalikkan badannya kearah Hitsugaya dan menarik Hitsugaya kedalam pelukan.

Hitsugaya yang awalnya menolak dan meronta-ronta tapi akhirnya menyerah karena dekapan Hisagi yang begitu kuat, seperti tak mau kehilangan. Hitsugaya mendengus kesal.

"Hisagi.. Bangunlah.." Hitsugaya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hisagi walau cukup sulit karena dekapan Hisagi yang terlalu kuat.

"Hi.. sa.. gi.. sesak.." Hitsugaya mulai lemas karena dekapan Hisagi yang lama-lama terlalu kencang. Tubuhnya mulai lemas dan berat.

"Hi.. sa.. gi..." Hitsugaya berupaya mendorong Hisagi sekuat yang dia bisa. Dengan sekali dorongan Hisagi agak terdorong ke belakang dan melepas dekapannya. Hitsugaya pun kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Hitsugaya terduduk sambil terus mengambil napas banyak-banyak. Hisagi masih terlelap rupanya.

Tapi tak lama kemudian Hisagi membuka matanya perlahan. Iris _Grey_nya melihat orang yang disukainya terengah-engah pun panik.

"Kamu kenapa? Toushiro? Kok terengah-engah begitu? Dan kenapa kok bisa sampai dirumahku? Aku kenapa lagi?" tanya Hisagi sambil mencoba turun dari ranjangnya. Namun berat tubuh yang tak sanggup ditahannya, Hisagi terjatuh dengan Hitsugaya dibawahnya. Untung saja Hisagi masih bisa menopang tubuhnya supaya tidak menindih Hitsugaya.

"Eh! Go..GOMENNN! TOUSHIRO! BUKAN MAKSUDKU!" Hisagi yang kaget luar biasa dengan posisi yang tak mengenakkan jika dilihat tadi langsung mundur dan menjaga jarak dengan Hitsugaya, lalu menundukkan kepalanya sambil terus berkata "Gomen! Gomen! Gomenasai, Toushiro!"

Hitsugaya masih terdiam dari terkejutannya. Tangan Hisagi ingin menyentuh Hitsugaya dan mengangkat tubuhnya dari lantai yang dingin itu namun tangan Hitsugaya langsung menepis tangan Hisagi dan berusaha berdiri sendiri. Dia berlari meninggalkan Hisagi yang terdiam dengan perbuatan Hitsugaya barusan. Hisagi yang tersadar dari lamunannya segera mengejar Hitsugaya yang sudah keluar rumah.

"Toushiro!" teriak Hisagi yang akhirnya berhasil menangkap Hitsugaya dan mendekapnya dengan lembut. Dengan sangat lembut. Napasnya terburu-buru, dadanya naik turun. Hujan yang membasahi mereka menjadi saksi. Terlihat sekali kalau Hisagi menahan sakitnya untuk mengejar Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya yang tahu itu segera mendorong Hisagi pelan.

"Gomen.. Aku yang salah.. Sudah pergilah.. Kembalilah ke rumahmu.." suruh Hitsugaya sambil menepuk bahu Hisagi.

"Tidak. Aku yang bersalah.. bukan kamu.. Tou—"

PLAK!

Tamparan mendarat dipipi Hisagi. Hitsugaya segera berlari meninggalkan Hisagi untuk kedua kalinya.

To Be Continued...

Kiro : Yap! Chapter 2 selesai! Ugh! *meregangkan tubuh yang pegal gara-gara dihadapan laptop terus*

Hisagi : Hoi, author.. kau.. benar-benar menghancurkan hidupku.. _Kazeshini_!

Kiro : Kyaaa! Maaf! Gomen gomen! Kyaaa! *Kiro lari-lari*

Hisagi : Jangan lari kau! Lawan aku!

Kiro : *Kiro ngeluarin zanpakutou Kiro*

_Hiraijin Kirin!_ *keluar naga dari khayangan, ini adalah hewan suci dari langit yang tak terkalahkan* (ini dari komik kesukaan Kiro, judulnya Samurai Deeper KYO)

Hisagi : Hah, kau curang! Bunuh saja aku! Tapi kalau kau author gila macam-macam dengan Toushiro! Aku tak segan-segan akan mengejarmu terus menerus!

Kiro : makanya tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya dong! Huh! Dasar! *menyarungkan pedang Kiro lagi*

Hitsugaya : ...

Hisagi : Marah kan! Sial!

Hitsugaya : ... *melengos pergi*

Hisagi : Oi! Toushiro! Mau kemana? Jangan ngambek dong! Waduh!

Kiro : Oi. Toushiro.. eh.. Shiro-chan! Jangan pergi dulu, nanti Hisagi nggak ada jodohnya lho dalam cerita? Gimana? Hayo? Apa aku pasangin sama Nanao Ise aja? *Hitsugaya langsung menengok tajam kearah Author*

Hitsugaya : ... Terserah...

Hisagi : Hyaa! Author! Itu gimana Toushiro-nya! Ngambek tuh! Huaaaa...

Kiro : Review ya! Kiro mohon bantuannya! *Cuek*

Dengan sangat! (Gomenasai.) (Tunduk-tundukin badan)


	3. Chapter 3

Kiro balik lagi! Kiro balik lagi! Kiro balik lagi! Nyahahahaha!

Tak terasa sudah chapter 3.

Hyah~ Kiro tak sabar nih, sama kelanjutan cerita Hisagi-kun! Sama Shiro-chan! *diserang habis-habisan sama _kazeshini & Hyourinmaru*_

Kiro mau Updet kilat ajah, jadi harus cepet, nyelesain ficnya! Tapi publish nya kapan belum tahu.. soalnya Kiro harus ke warnet dulu.. aduh.. Kiro lagi bokek juga.. hiks hiks..

Hisagi : Aku sudah menunggu-nunggu kelanjutan cerita abal-abal ini! cepat lanjutkan! Kalau sampai melukai Toushiro, Aku nggak akan segan-segan menggentayangimu.

Kiro : Hah, iya.. iya.. paling dicerita ini aku buat kamu nggak suka lagi sama Toushiro, selesai kan?

Hisagi : Eh? Jangan dong!

Kiro : Kiro bisa lakuin apa-apa terhadap Toushiro, jadi kau nggak usah macem-macem, duduk tenang dan ikuti alur aja.

Hisagi : 'sial nih author, menang terus..'

Kiro : Hisagi~ aku dengar semuanya!

Hisagi : eh? Hahaha.. aku kan nggak bilang apa-apa..

Happy reading! Minna! Minna! Minna!

**YAOI?**

**Disclaimer : TITE KUBO**

**Pairing : HisagixHitsugaya**

**Warning : crackpair, YAOI, OOC, AU, Gaje, Abal-abal**

**Rating : T**

**Sumary : **_"Gomen.. Aku yang salah.. Sudah pergilah.. Kembalilah ke rumahmu.." suruh Hitsugaya sambil menepuk bahu Hisagi._

"_Tidak. Aku yang bersalah.. bukan kamu.. Tou—" _

_PLAK!_

_Tamparan mendarat dipipi Hisagi. Hitsugaya segera berlari meninggalkan Hisagi untuk kedua kalinya._

_Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Hisagi sehingga membuat Hitsugaya menamparnya? Apakah mungkin gara-gara peristiwa jatuh karena tadi? Atau iseng nya Hitsugaya saja?_

**Chapter 3**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Hisagi memegangi dan mengusap-usap pipinya yang ditampar oleh orang yang menarik perhatiannya. Rasa sakit memukul perasaan yang ada. Semuanya telah gagal. Apa salah Hisagi sehingga Hitsugaya menampar dan meninggalkan Hisagi?

Hisagi masih diam tak bergeming. Dia kaget akan perlakuan Hitsugaya padanya. Apa yang Hisagi lakukan pada Hitsugaya hingga Hitsugaya begitu? Menampar dan meninggalkannya?

Hisagi berjalan gontai sampai rumah, tak memikirkan badannya yang basah. Begitu sampai ranjangnya dia langsung merebahkan badannya di ranjangnya. Tak memikirkan bahwa dia besok pasti sakit lagi, mungkin.

Rasa kantuk menyerangnya, iris _Grey_nya sayup-sayup mulai memburam, lalu tak lama kemudian dia tertidur.

...

..

.

_**End of normal POV**_

_**Hisagi POV**_

Hari itu aku berjalan dengan gontai. Rasanya aku malas kesekolah. Hari-hari ini sebenarnya tinggal _class meeting_ saja, tapi tetap saja harus tetap datang kesekolah. Hah~ aku tak tau apakah aku masih demam atau tidak. Bangun tidur pun yang kupikirkan hanyalah Toushiro. Kenapa bisa.. ah, sudahlah. Tak usah dibahas. Terkadang kepalaku masih pusing. Tak tahu, lah! Terserah.

Kulangkahkan kakiku kearah meja makan. Rambutku dingin rasanya. Ya, karena kemarin aku tidak ganti pakaian ataupun bebersih diri, langsung tertidur tanpa menutup jendela, pantas saja dingin. Aku masuk ke kamar mandiku sambil menenteng handuk kecil berwarna senada dengan iris mataku.

Selesai mandi aku segera berangkat kesekolah. Aku tak ingin makan.

Hah! Aku lupa tas sekolahku sendiri. Hahaha, aneh sekali, menggelikan. Hari ini rasanya aku malas diganggu. Malas berbincang-bincang dengan orang lain, siapapun.

Setelah aku mengambil tas ku lalu aku berangkat gontai seperti mumi atau mayat, atau apalah. Orang-orang menatapku seperti melihat hantu saja, namun aku tak peduli. Biarkan saja.

BRAK!

Aku terpelanting dan terjatuh. Pengemudi sepeda juga terpelanting, namun tidak jatuh. Barang bawaannya besi-besi bekas yang cukup berat, dan tajam, sehingga bapak itu tidak bisa menyeimbangkan barang bawaannya. Bapak itu hanya menunduk-nundukkan badannya meminta maaf. Aku hanya tersenyum tanpa arwah, maksudnya tersenyum tapi tanpa kebahagiaan di bibirku. Kurasa sakit dan memar disekujur tubuhku karena tabrakan tadi yang menyebabkan luka, banyak luka, tanpa menggubris mereka aku hanya menunduk dan melengos pergi.

Perih-perih di pipiku, lenganku, tubuhku, kakiku di bagian kanan. Ya, bapak tadi menabrak bagian kanan tubuhku secara tidak sengaja. Sudahlah, aku tak memikirkan akan menghajar atau menyakiti bapak tadi, pikiran ku kosong.

Sesampainya disekolah murid-murid disitu tetap melihatiku dengan pandangan aneh, heran, bingung, takut dan sebagainya. Aku tak menggubrisnya lalu melengos kekelasku.

Sesampainya dikelas aku langsung duduk di kursi dekat jendela yang menjadi favoritku sehari-hari kalau disekolah. Kulihat Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku dan Yumichika datang menghampiriku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Oi! Hisagi! Kau tak apa?" tanya Rukia ambil membawa kotak pengobatan entah untuk siapa.

"Kau terluka! Lihatlah sekujur tubuhmu? Kau habis kecelakaan, ya?" tanya Renji sambil membawa tasnya dan menentengnya di bahu kanannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Kurosaki dari tatapan khawatir menjadi lembut. Aku tak menyadari apa-apa kok, aku tak apa.

"Aku tak apa, kok." Kataku singkat sambil mengalihkan pandanganku ke jendela.

"Kata seorang murid yang melihatmu, kau tadi bertabrakan dengan sepeda, kan?" ganti Ikkaku yang menanyaiku. Aku masih terdiam. Rasanya mulutku susah untuk digerakkan.

"Hoi! Ada berita buruk dari Toushiro!" teriak seseorang yang ternyata adalah Neliel dan Grimmjow. Mataku membelalak mendengar nama yang tak asing bagiku.

"Memang ada apa dengan Toushiro?" tanya Kurosaki mengalihkan pandangannya dariku ke Neliel.

"Anu, mereka..." Neliel terdiam, seperti tak mau mengatakannya.

"Kata seseorang yang bertetanggaan dengan Toushiro, dia kecelakaan." Sukses! Hancur hidupku! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apa yang dikatakan Grimmjow benar atau salah?

"Apa?" kata Yumichika kekasih Ikkaku. Neliel menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menahan isak tangisnya. Grimmjow mengelus rambut Neliel. Neliel membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Grimmjow.

Aku segera berlari keluar kelas, perasaan apa ini? kenapa aku yang tak merespon tapi tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Berlari dan terus berlari. Kenapa arahnya sama sekali aku tak tahu? Kulihat dari belakang Kurosaki dan kawan-kawan berlari mengejarku.

Setelah beberapa lama aku berlari, aku sampai ditempat yang agak megah. Kulihat ada keramaian disitu. Jangan-jangan itu Toushiro? Aku mendesak orang-orang yang ada disitu untuk melihat ada apa sebenarnya.

Begitu kulihat hanya ada darah-darah yang berceceran entah milik siapa.

"Siapa yang kecelakaan disini?" tanya Kira yang ternyata sudah ada disitu sambil memeluk Hinamori yang terus menangis tersedu-sedu karena takut melihat darah.

"Tuan Juushiro, Nona Unohana bersama anaknya, kalau tak salah nama anaknya adalah Toushiro Hitsugaya." Seketika aku mendengar Hinamori berteriak histeris, menangis tak henti-henti, lalu tiba-tiba dia pingsan. Aku masih termenung diam ditempat ku berdiri. Dadaku sakit sekali. Badanku melemah. Nama itu.

"Astaga! Dimana mereka sekarang?" tanya Kira lagi, orang itu menunjuk rumah sakit yang agak jauh dari sini.

Sekarang, sekarang, sekarang! Aku berlari kencang sekali, aku menuju ke rumah sakit tempat dia dibawa, dia, dia adalah Toushiro!

"Hisagi!" teriak seseorang yang suaranya sering kudengar, Kira. Aku tak menggubrisnya.

...

..

.

Sampai juga. Kakiku melangkah masuk dan berjalan dengan tidak sesuai respon dan perintahku.

Sampai. Aku berada di tempat yang bertuliskan UGD. Kudengar rintihan dirinya. dirinya? siapa?

Dengan sigap aku masuk ke ruang UGD itu. Suster-suster dan Dokter disitu kaget kemudian beberapa suster menahanku masuk dan berusaha mendorongku keluar. Kulihat wajah Toushiro mersimbah darah di dahinya. Tubuh mungilnya penuh luka.

"Maaf! Dilarang masuk! Hei! Anda juga terluka!" kata salah satu suster yang memegangiku. Tapi aku tak peduli, aku berusaha berontak untuk menyentuh dirinya. aku ingin minta maaf padanya apapun kesalahanku padanya.

"Hisagi! Sudahlah!" teriak Kira sambil menggendong Hinamori yang pingsan tadi. Tak kurasa Kurosaki dan Grimmjow menarikku hingga terjatuh. Neliel meringis dan menangis. Rukia menahan tangisnya, sepertinya. Yumichika dan Ikkaku bersender pada dinding. Renji yang datang bersama sesosok cowok tinggi dan berwibawa, dia adalah Kuchiki Byakuya yang ditelpon langsung oleh Neliel.

Aku masih memberontak. Aku ingin memukul diriku sendiri. Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa? Apa yang kulakukan pada Toushiro? Kenapa tubuhku ingin menyentuhnya dan berkata dihadapannya kata maaf? Terbesit di pikiranku sekarang.

"Hisagi!" teriak Rukia akhirnya. Aku refleks terdiam.

"Toushiro tak apa. Dia pasti baik-baik saja." Bahu Rukia bergetar hebat. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Hisagi, obatilah lukamu dahulu. Toushiro hanya ingin.. melihatmu sehat saja kok. Kemarin dia menuju rumahmu, kan?" pertanyaan Kurosaki sukses membuatku terkaget dan tersontak.

"Dia bercerita sendiri padaku. Kemarin malam dia telepon, dia bercerita bahwa dia khawatir denganmu yang tak mungkin dalam keadaan sakit begitu bisa dirumah dan melakukan pekerjaan rumahmu.." lanjut Kurosaki lagi. Aku terdiam. Dia peduli padaku?

"Dan.. kemarin katanya kau ditampar olehnya, ya? Itu bukan maksudnya.. dia sebal padamu karena dia sedang menghadapi banyak masalah... termasuk masalahmu yang tak bisa menjaga kesehatan dan teledor itu.." Kurosaki memeluk Rukia dan Rukia membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Ichigo. Sedikit terdengar isak tangis dari Rukia. Aku masih saja terdiam.

"Hisagi! Darah!" Renji menunjuk-nunjuk dahiku. Kupegang dahiku. Mengeluarkan darah?

"Argh!" tiba-tiba semua rasa sakit ditubuhku muncul. Mungkin tadi aku tak sadar. Dari tadi aku tak merasakan apapun. Ini baru terasa sekarang. Luka-luka akibat tadi terasa dan mengeluarkan darah. Seragamku seketika berubah menjadi merah.

_**End of Hisagi POV**_

_**Normal POV**_

"Rukia... Rukia.." kata Ichigo mengelus kepala Rukia. Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap wajah Ichigo.

"Bantu Hisagi, tolong." Lanjut Ichigo. Rukia mengangguk. Ichigo menghapus air mata Rukia dengan ibu jarinya lalu mendorong pelan rukia.

"Sini kuobati.." Rukia membalut dan menempelkan kapas disekujur tubuh Hisagi. Hisagi terus merintih kesakitan. Tak terasa luka-luka tadi langsung serasa membakar tubuhnya. Tato dimuka Hisagi berwarna merah darah. Segera diusapnya dengan kapas oleh Neliel.

"Dasar, macam-macam saja. Kalau ada masalah itu cerita saja pada kami! Kami kan temanmu! Hisagi!" kata Yumichika sambil menyeka darah yang terus keluar di kaki Hisagi.

"Terimakasih.. semuanya.." kata Hisagi sambil tersenyum.

"Hai, kawan-kawan.. maaf merepotkan.." kata seseorang cowok mungil yang berjalan keluar dengan beberapa balutan di tubuhnya.

"Tou—shiro?" kata Hisagi langsung berlari dan memeluk Hitsugaya dan tak memikirkan kain-kain yang sudah berbelit rapi ditubuhnya jadi lepas lagi.

"Ukh... Hi..sagi.. sakit..." Erang Hitsugaya kesakitan. Luka-luka dan memar tubuhnya tentu masih sakit, begitupun juga Hisagi. Mereka saling berhadap-hadapan lalu tertawa bersama.

"Gomen ya.. Hisagi.. kemarin aku menamparmu.. maksudku hany—" tak ada jarak lagi antara mereka berdua. Tidak berciuman, namun pelukan hangat yang ada.

"EHEM~" semua teman-teman mereka berdua disitu berdehem. Hisagi sontak melepaskan pelukan hangat itu. Hitsugaya cemberut. 'mengganggu saja!' batin Hitsugaya.

"Hya~~" suara itu berasal dari bibir Gin. Matsumoto membuntuti dibelakangnya.

"Ayo kita kembali ke sekolah.. guru-guru sudah mencari-cari lho.." kata Matsumoto sambil menggandeng Gin dengan mesranya.

"Iya, ayo kita kembali." Kata Ikkaku. Renji menganggukkan perkataan Ikkaku.

"Aku duluan ya, Abarai." Byakuya hendak meninggalkan Renji duluan. CUP

Ciuman singkat terjadi dari Renji dan Byakuya. Byakuya tersenyum.

"Terimakasih." Senyum hangat Byakuya sang dosen membuat Renji nyaris saja tepar.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Kaa-san dan Tou-san? Masa aku tinggal begitu saja?" Hitsugaya terdiam lagi disitu.

"Sudahlah.. ini orang tuamu.. semuanya baik-baik saja, kok.." Hitsugaya dan teman-temannya kaget sambil menunjuk kedua orangtua Hitsugaya yang sedang duduk di ruang tunggu.

Hitsugaya segera berlari sambil terus menggandeng Hisagi.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san tak apa kan?" Hitsugaya langsung memeluk kedua orang tuanya. Kedua orang tuanya hanya tersenyum dan mengelus-elus kepala Hitsugaya.

"Hei, bocah tampan. Siapa namamu?" tanya Juushiro ayah Hitsugaya pada Hisagi.

"Hisagi Shuuhei, salam kenal." Juushiro tersenyum.

"Siapanya Toushiro?" pertanyaan dari Unohana langsung membuat Hisagi gagap ditempat. Hitsugaya memeluk lengan Hisagi.

"Dia kekasihku, sekarang. Iya kan? Hisagi?" Hisagi makin tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, begitupun juga kedua orangtuanya dan kawan-kawan yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Eh... kekasihmu? Tampan sekali!" Unohana teriak gemas lalu mengusap-usap pipi Hisagi. Hisagi hanya melongo. Disetujui?

"Nggak apa, kan? Kaa-san? Tou-san? Ini orang yang kuceritakan dulu!" lanjut Hitsugaya senang.

"Maaf, ya, Nak. Waktu itu kamu dipukul oleh anak buahku karena dikira kau akan menyakiti anak kesayangan kami." Lanjut Juushiro. Hisagi masih terdiam. _Sweatdrop._

"Sudah sana. Sekolah! Yang semangat ya!" kata Juushiro lagi.

"Tolong jaga anakku Toushiro, ya?" bisik Unohana cepat. Hisagi menganggukkan kepalanya.

Akhirnya mereka semua berangkat menuju sekolah dan mengikuti pelajaran disekolah dengan hukuman. Mereka dihukum karena dikiranya membolos bersama. Sekitar 13 orang. Dari Hitsugaya, Hisagi, Ichigo, Rukia, Gin, Matsumoto, Grimmjow, Neliel, Kira, Hinamori, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika. Sekarang mereka berada di luar ruang kelas karena dihukum.

"Oi.. Toushiro.. maksudmu tadi.." Hitsugaya tersenyum.

"Kau tak mengingatku?" kata-kata Hitsugaya sukses membuat Hisagi bingung sendiri.

"Kau Toushiro? Apanya yang tak mengingat?" Hisagi makin bingung. Kenapa kata-kata Hitsugaya tadi masih membuatnya bingung.

"Hujan deras, 2 anak kecil, sepasang mata _emerald_, dan sepasang mata _Grey_. Nggak ingat?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi.

"Eh? _Emerald_? _Grey_? Kenapa kau bisa ta—" Hitsugaya tersenyum tipis.

"Lihat mataku." Hisagi tersihir oleh iris emerald Hitsugaya, begitu juga Hitsugaya tersihir oleh iris _Grey_ Hisagi.

"Toushiro.. ka..u.. Anak yang waktu i..tu?" Hitsugaya mengangguk. Mengiyakan pertanyaan Hisagi. Hisagi terbelalak.

"Gomen.. sudah membuatmu terluka waktu itu, gara-gara anak buah Tou-san yang disuruh untuk melukai—maksudku nyaris membu..nuhmu..." Hitsugaya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dadanya perih, mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya nyaris kehilangan orang yang disukainya, bukan. Dicintainya.

"Gomen.. Gomen.. Gomenasai, Hisagi.. aku benar-benar tak bisa berbuat apa-apa waktu itu." Hitsugaya tambah terpuruk. Hisagi tersenyum mengerti, lalu mengelus elus puncak kepala Hitsugaya. Dia eliminasi jaraknya dengan cowok mungil didepannya. Pelukan hangat itu membuat Hitsugaya tersipu lalu berusaha mendorong Hisagi pelan.

"Tak apa.. kau tak bersalah.." Hisagi mengecup puncak kepala Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya menyenderkan kepalanya didada bidang Hisagi.

"EHEM~~~~ romantis-romantis.. tapi sadar diri dong, banyak orang disini..." Hitsugaya dan Hisagi langsung mundur saling menjauhi diri, kaget. Matsumoto terkekeh geli.

"Hyaaaaa, Ran-chan mengganggu mereka, lho?" kata Gin melanjutkan.

"Hah!Nel! Lakuin hal yang sama kayak mereka berdua tadi, yuk?" BRUAK! Tendangan penuh kasih sayang dan perhatian lebih melayang dipipi Grimmjow. Nel tersipu malu.

"Hei! Kalian itu berisik sekali, ya! Kalian mau Sensei hukum lebih parah lagi, ya?" teriak Sensei yang sebenarnya tadi tengah mengajar didalam kelas. Namun gara-gara berisiknya anak-anak diluar kelas alias Ichigo dan kawan-kawan, langsung saja sensei nya yaitu Mayuri-sensei men-_deathglare_ disambut dengan lari nya murid-murid nakal itu.

"Gomenasai! Mayuri-sensei!" Teriak Ikkaku sambil menggandeng Yumichika berlari bersama teman-teman yang lain.

Mereka berlarian keluar dari sekolah, tentu setelah mengeroyok satpam yang masih muda itu, Hanataro Yamada-san.

"Toushiro.. Aku menyayangimu.." kata Hisagi sambil terus berlari menggandeng Hitsugaya.

"Sebatas sayang?" balas Hitsugaya. Hisagi tersenyum.

"Cinta.. Cinta sesama jenis yang menyenangkan.. baru akan dimulai.." kata Hisagi sambil menarik Hitsugaya lalu mengendongnya dengan gaya _Bridal style_.

~Owari~

~Omake~

"Hah.. anak-anak aneh.. Oke sekarang Kita akan mulai kemba—APA!" teriak Mayuri-sensei saat melihat ruangan kelas kosong melompong. Ternyata murid-murid yang lain keluar dari jendela kelas.

"Hei! Kembali kalian!" teriak Mayuri-sensei sambil merkacak pinggang pasrah.

...

..

.

"Oi, Toushiro.. mumpung sepi, nih. Temen-temen pada diruang tamunya Kurosaki, sedangkan Kita dikamar Kurosaki.. tahu kan? Aku tak tahan lho kalau menahan hormon-hormon dalam tubuhku yang bergejolak saat melihatmu?" kata Hisagi sambil memulai permainan dengan mencium Hitsugaya lembut tanpa persetujuan pemilik nama.

"HMPP?"

~~~Owari~~~

Kiro menyelesaikannya! Kiro menyelesaikannya! Gomenasai kalau ceritanya jelek banget. Ini dikarenakan Kiro nggak enak badan. Tapi kalau nggak buat rasanya hormon ingin membuat fic Kiro nggak tahan.

Oke! Kiro berterimakasih atas review-review.

Tapi setidaknya kenang-kenangan buat Kiro? Reviewnya dong...

Hahaha..

Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Oh ya! Kiro sebenarnya mau buat kelanjutannya dalam cerita baru, apa namanya? Kiro lupa. 'Sekuel' bukan?

Pokoknya lebih seru lagi! Kiro tunggu reviewnya ya!


End file.
